


empty spaces

by Anonymous



Series: insinuations and temptations [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dirty Talk, EXO God series aka Junmyeon gets some, Jongin is God of teleportation, Junmyeon is God of Water, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jongin has always been too handsome, too perfect. With his honey skin and blinding smile, he dazzled Junmyeon and does so well at his duties. His deep laugh, Junmyeon likes it all too much. Jongin in return, likes Junmyeon all too much.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: insinuations and temptations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784452
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	empty spaces

It’s the look in Jongin’s eyes that has Junmyeon snatched. They’re warm, unbearably so, and accompanied with a grin that can only mean trouble. Junmyeon was supposed to be helping them — Jongin, along with Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo— clean up Jongin’s terribly messy temple. He had just returned from his longest trip to the mortal realm yet. Junmyeon is only there to wash out the filth, ironically he’s not the best example when it comes to cleanliness. 

Instead, he’s whisked away to a barren room in the temple, empty except for the bed. Jongin had just grabbed his hand and teleported him away when no one was looking. Junmyeon assumes this is why the elders were called to help, because it’s been thousands of years and it still doesn’t feel like Jongin’s home. It should be lively, full of festivity and warmth like he is. 

Jongin is spoilt, as one of the youngest it only makes sense, but not just by them. Jongin’s worshippers come from far and wide to visit his landmarks, catch a glimpse of the handsome God. 

Jongin has always been too handsome, too _perfect._ With his honey skin and blinding smile, he dazzled Junmyeon and does so _well_ at his duties. His deep laugh, Junmyeon likes it all too much. Jongin in return, likes Junmyeon all too much. They all do, and why is a mystery Junmyeon will never solve. Even now, when Jongin’s got his back pressed to the pillows they’ve piled up, he beams at Junmyeon. As if Junmyeon isn’t bouncing on his lap trying to maintain a good pace. 

Junmyeon rides Jongin nice and slow, almost as if he’s in a hyponotized trance. And Jongin thrusts up to meet him every time. Junmyeon’s got his knees straddled over him, hands splayed on his chest. It’s easy, all too easy to give Jongin what he wants. To sink down on his cock over and over and over until his thighs are trembling and he can’t no more. 

Junmyeon shudders when Jongin sucks a bruise into the juncture of his neck. Breath hitching when his lips travel upwards, trailing light kisses up his jaw, his chin, meeting Junmyeon’s lips with slow, loving lips. Jongin always liked to take his time, and was considerably sweeter compared to the other Gods. He can feel Jongin smile against his lips, grabbing his attention. There’s a request on Jongin’s tongue, and Junmyeon knows what it is. 

His hands slide up to Jongin’s shoulders for support, and he picks up his pace. Gives it all he’s got even though he can feel the laziness settling it in his bones. It’s worth it, watching his efforts cause Jongin’s sweet, sweet reaction. The blissful closing of his eyes, his parted, pretty mouth. Junmyeon leans in to kiss him more, and Jongin indulges him. He always does. Tugging at his lower lip with glint in his eyes. 

“Do you think they can hear you?” he laughs.

Junmyeon freezes, and the thought has him running hot and cold at the same time. “The others?” He manages to get out, with a little pant. He’s rocking himself now, back and forth. Jongin’s hands on his hips aiding him. 

“Who else?” Jongin murmurs, and he rolls his hips up. Junmyeon lets out a choked moan. 

“Jongin please,” Junmyeon gives in, and Jongin easily nudges him backwards, laying Junmyeon on his back. He takes his time, staying still in him while Junmyeon locks his legs around his sculpted body. Junmyeon is so, so lucky. 

“You like the idea of that, don’t you?” Jongin murmurs, running his mouth over Junmyeon’s shoulder, the flowers that run up it. He presses feather-light kisses along it. He thrusts up, steady and confident. “The idea that they’re watching, _listening,”_ Junmyeon knows that the three of them are too far to hear, but the words work him up anyways. Jongin’s temple has no doors— it’s easier for him to teleport into empty rooms. They could just walk by at any moment, and see them. Him, Jongin fucking into him. 

“I would let them,” Jongin comments casually, he mouths at Junmyeon’s neck, even with Junmyeon urging him to just _move._ The ironic self control of a God. “I would let them watch, everyone likes seeing you desperate, Junmyeon.” And he smiles again, sweet and innocent and _loaded._ As if he’s not shifting the bed with the force of his thrusts.“Maybe they’ll join in too, you know they would like that.”

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut, tightens his legs around Jongin’s waist. Jongin hitches his leg up, and they tangle together again. 

_“You_ would like that, wouldn’t you Myeonnie?” And the nickname rolls off his tongue, sweet and pointed. He uses it against Junmyeon, to get him lost in Jongin, and this little world they’ve created. Junmyeon pulls him down from his neck to kiss him, and Jongin pulls back with a grin when Junmyeon moans. There’s too much heat between them now, the pleasure building up and up and up. He’s close, unbearably so. “The attention, all eyes on you as you ride me,” how he says it without even flinching, Junmyeon doesn’t know. “Or maybe I’d watch as they have their way with you?” 

There’s this teasing grin on Jongin’s face, and he starts to slow his pace. Transitions from fucking him fast and hard to slow and passionate and somehow it’s worse. It burns through Junmyeon, not quite what he wants. Not quite getting him to where he _needs._

“Jonginnie, _Nini,”_ Junmyeon says breathlessly, the nicknames falling from his mouth with ease. 

Jongin leans down, mouths at Junmyeon’s shoulder, he’s always had a penchant for those pretty flowers. He continues his path, up Junmyeon’s neck until he reaches his ear, biting it softly. “Admit it,” his voice is low, and it makes Junmyeon gasp. There’s too much of a contrast between the slow, almost gentle rolls of his hips, and a hand that digs into Junmyeon’s waist. “You would want them to watch too,” 

And there’s something about Jongin. Maybe it’s because he’s a younger God. Maybe it’s because Junmyeon, along with everyone else, has a soft spot for him, that has him gasping the confession out loud, where anyone could hear him. 

Yes he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to wait a week to post but im IMPATIENT


End file.
